Fly me to the Moon
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Conoce a Hacker. Un experto en el arte del hackeo y perfecto tirador de élite. Se quedó huérfano a los once años, pero eso no lo ha parado jamás. Ahora, al servicio de la princesa Celestia, Hacker tratará de volver a casa, no sin antes salvar a Equestria de la amenaza changeling. T por violencia, lenguaje y referencias sexuales. Dejad reviews, por favor.
1. Prólogo

**MLP pertenece a Hasbro y mi OC me pertenece.**

 **T por lenguaje, violencia y referencias sexuales.**

Prólogo: Good bye, cruel world!

 _Puta mierda de vida… Espero que nadie me eche de menos._

Para Hacker, la vida era como una carretera: llegaría un momento en la que la carretera llegara a su fin. O sea, la muerte.

Nuestro protagonista acababa de robar digitalmente más de quinientos mil dólares procedentes del banco suizo Gemeinschaftbank, pero las medidas de seguridad de los servidores lo llevaron a robar la mitad del dinero planeado, ya que la policía metropolitana de Londres (la popularmente conocida como MET) había sido avisada del delito y lo localizaron dentro de una cafetería de la estación de tren de Paddington.

Como Hacker estaba bastante influido por el videojuego Watch_Dogs, vestía diariamente con su conjunto de justiciero: una gorra de béisbol verde oliva, un abrigo marrón bistre, un jersey gris claro, vaqueros negros y botas negras, además de un pañuelo para cubrirse la cara en caso de tiroteo.

Pues bien: como decía antes, Hacker fue localizado dentro de la estación de Paddington con más de 500.000$ robados a través de Internet, lo que llevó a las unidades más cercanas de la policía a actuar de inmediato. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a esprintar hacia la salida de Eastbourne Terrace, pero los agentes del MET ya habían cortado la salida con tres agentes en la puerta.

No me jodas, pensó. Si lo cogían, lo más probable es que el juez lo condenara a varios años de cárcel, y más si abriera fuego contra los agentes de policía allí presentes, lo que agravaría su terrible (y probable) condena.

La afluencia de gente en la estación y alrededores era especialmente densa ese día, y era como una barrera en constante movimiento, lo perfecto para poder huir por el acceso de Praed Street sin que los maderos lo pillaran.

Hacker salió de allí por los pelos, pero al llegar a la calle, dos agentes del MET trataron de detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido y entró por la boca de metro de Paddington, dejando a los polis a varios metros de distancia. Como cualquier corredor de parkour en ese tipo se sitios, saltó la barrera, se deslizó por las escaleras (por la parte central) y llegó al andén en sentido norte de la línea Bakerloo. Por suerte, el tren llegaría aproximadamente en menos de diez segundos, ya que el panel indicador tenía el rótulo de "Kilburn Park – ENTRANDO EN ESTACIÓN" y el convoy llenaba el andén con un ruido ensordecedor.

Cuando el tren ya había parado, Hacker entró dentro del vagón central y trató de ocultarse entre los pasajeros allí presentes, pero cuando un agente entró en el coche contiguo hizo una carrera hacia el andén en dirección sur, donde no había nadie vigilando y también había un tren detenido con nadie dentro.

-Espero que no me encuentren… Al menos, hasta que salga el tren.-Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero no debería haber confiado mucho en la seguridad que ofrecía el andén, ya que el SO19 (fuerzas especiales) lo tenía fichado desde hace menos de una hora como "peligroso y armado" dado que un testigo afirmaba que llevaba una pistola en la mano. ¿Y? Que dos agentes del SO19 estaban bajando al andén sur y él tenía menos de un minuto para librarse de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se ocultó detrás de un asiento, se subió el pañuelo y sacó su MP5, preparado para abrir fuego en cualquier momento.

Los agentes entraron armados también con un MP5 (dado que era el subfusil reglamentario) pero al inspeccionar el interior de los vagones, algo en forma de lata rebotó en una ventanilla lateral, llenando el andén de humo. Aprovechando la confusión, disparó al tío que había entrado el primero a las piernas y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Sin dudar, el agente herido sacó la radio y gritó:

-¡Griffon, aquí Jones! Ese tipo nos ha tendido una emboscada, ¡Y me ha herido en las piernas!

-Recibido, Jones. Hemos bloqueado las salidas. Un paramédico va de camino hacia su posición. Que Ramírez vaya a por él, corto.

-Entendido. ¡Ramírez, mate a ese hijo de puta!

Y el tal Ramírez trató de seguir a Hacker por los pasillos de la estación de metro de Paddington, pero al llegar a la zona de billetes, tuvo suerte y abrió fuego contra el hacker, hiriéndolo en el abdomen y provocando su caída repentina al suelo.

 **(POV de Hacker):**

Los disparos del agente me alcanzaron en el abdomen, pero de las 9 balas que disparó…

…una me dio allí.

Caí al suelo, malherido y goteando sangre. La última cosa en la que pensé fue en mis padres, brutalmente asesinados en Corea del Norte por criticar duramente el régimen comunista cuando estaban de vacaciones. Mi padre era un historiador fantástico, mi madre era una ingeniera genial. Lástima que no recuerde mucho de ellos, porque yo recibí la noticia de su muerte tres semanas después de verlos partir hacia China, cuando tenía once años. Ojalá los hubiera conocido más…

Ya no podía aguantar más. Los últimos momentos antes de caer inconsciente fueron muy cortos, porque lo que parecían ser agentes del SO19 acercándose a mí se desvanecieron de mi vista para proseguir con una pérdida de conciencia total.

 _(ERROR FATAL: REINICIANDO SISTEMA…)_

Mi mente seguía en blanco mientras estaba ahí. Sangrando por culpa de una bala, un calambre recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Y me doy cuenta de que sigo vivo.

Siempre sobrevivía en el pasado. Y parece que Dios quiere jugar conmigo un poco más.

En un intento doloroso, abrí mis ojos y miré alrededor. Estaba en un bosque, muy diferente de la estación de metro en la que estaba. No sabía si los chicos de la MET me habían dejado allí, o si estaba en el cielo.

Aún sentía el dolor, por lo que descarté el cielo.

Podía continuar discutiendo conmigo mismo, pero tenía que hacer algo con mi herida. Cada segundo significaba un paso más cerca de la muerte.

-Ugh… Debo buscar ayuda antes de que muera aquí.-Dije, mientras me levantaba y trataba de avanzar a través del bosque.

Caminé por el sendero durante 20 minutos. Y se sentía muy tranquilo para ser un distrito de la Gran Londres, si es que estaba en Londres. No había coches, ni señales de "UNDERGROUND", ni cabinas telefónicas, ni edificios residenciales, ni el tráfico habitual de la City. Es como si me hubieran abandonado en la campiña, a kilómetros de cualquier población. Podría haber continuado hacia delante, pero todo se puso peor de lo esperado. Mi visión comenzó a distorsionarse a la vez que mis piernas perdían fuerza de repente. Caí al suelo, y cerré mis ojos antes de ver una figura que se acercó a mí.

 _ **N/A: Por cierto, dejad rewiews. Con una sola persona comentando no es suficiente, necesito que más gente vote esta historia. Yo os recomiendo que compartáis la historia, que eso ayuda bastante junto a los votos y follows.**_

 **Bonus: el brief del OC, para que os hagáis una idea de quién es:**

 **Nombre: (desconocido) Hacker**

 **Edad: entre 20-25 años**

 **Nacionalidad: española/británica**

 **Lugar de residencia: Paddington, Londres**

 **Estatura, peso y complexión: 1'90 m, 76 kg y a medio camino entre delgado y culturista**

 **Pelo: Nº 2/3 castaño**

 **Color de ojos: miel**

 **Tipo sanguíneo: O+**

 **Habilidades: el hackeo/crackeo de dispositivos electrónicos con su Analizador en su Smartphone, la puntería con las armas de fuego y la precisión con las armas afiladas (Katana, Wakizashi, machete, hacha, sable…), sigilo, seducción, sociabilidad, mentalidades diversas y conducción digna de Ken Block.**

 **Debilidades: el amor, las pelirrojas, MyCherrycrush, Mountain Dew, ese momento entre dos actos de una ópera cualquiera y el aroma a café recién hecho.**

 **Le gusta: los coches, el tuning, los videojuegos, el sexo, la música rock, metal y punk, la tranquilidad, los planes bien hechos y la venganza.**

 **Odia: las matemáticas, los atascos y la amistad chantajeada.**

 **Personalidad: como la mía: sensible, atento, carismático, gracioso, inteligente y astuto.**

 **Indumentaria: exactamente igual que la de Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs).**

 **Forma ponificada: ninguna. Los hechizos de transformación en otras formas de vida son inútiles en él.**

 **Vehículos en posesión: BMW Serie 7, Porsche 911 GT3, Nissan GT-R BNR34, Peugeot 406 Taxi de Marsella (tuneado), Pontiac GTO y Castrol Ford GT.**

 **Armas de fuego en posesión: M4A1 (con empuñadura y lanzagranadas M203), MP5, Desert Eagle, G18, SPAS-12, Tar-21 con mira Mars, M240 SAW y PDW-57 (con balas blindadas, buscador de blancos y desenfundado).**

 **Armas de mano: Porra, katana, Wakizashi de 60 cm, Táser, granadas de humo y gas lacrimógeno, puñal de caballería y motosierra.**

 **Otros: por imposible que parezca, dentro del abrigo hay más espacio de lo habitual, lo que le permite llevar todas las armas que necesite. Además, es muy culto.**


	2. Semper fi

Capítulo 1: Semper fi

 _20 minutos antes, Ponyville._

Era una tarde fría en Ponyville. La princesa Celestia había hecho su parte del trabajo dando la puesta de sol y era hora de que la princesa Luna levantara la luna sobre Equestria, trayendo la noche. En un lado de la ciudad había una cabaña. Ésta era regentada por una yegua de pelaje amarillo mantequilla y de cabellera rosa llamada Fluttershy.

Ella dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta que un halo de luz atravesó su ventana. Dicha luz la hizo caerse de su cama, despertándola en el acto. Sorprendida, miró por la ventana y trató de averiguar de dónde había salido la luz. Cuando ella lo estaba haciendo, la luz desapareció y el cielo volvió al azul oscuro original. Justamente después de que la luz se fuera, Flutter escuchó un "knock knock" proveniente de su puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una estela azul irrumpió a través de la ventana. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que era su amiga, la pegaso de cabellera arcoíris Rainbow Dash.

-¡Vamos, Fluttershy!-Dijo ella, arrastrándola.

-Rainbow, no sé cómo tengo que decirte que la temporada de sidra no es hasta varias semanas.

-Twilight está en el bosque de Everfree, mirando qué era esa luz. Al menos, ahí es donde ella cree que ha aparecido. Tú vas a ayudar a Twilight, yo voy a por las otras.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo habéis sido capaces Twilight y tú de reaccionar tan deprisa?

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, ¡vete con Twi y yo voy a por el resto!-Y sin más palabras, la pegaso azul salió disparada a la velocidad del rayo.

Fluttershy, a pesar de estar asustada de estar allí, comenzó a volar sobre el bosque de Everfree. Ella no sabía qué mirar respecto a esa luz, así que la primera pony que se encontró al aterrizar fue Twilight Sparkle, de pelaje color lavanda.

-Fluttershy, ¿te ha dado Rainbow mi mensaje?-Preguntó ella.

-Um… Creo que sí pero me ha dicho que fuera… aquí.

-No sé ni por qué estoy aquí, preferiría estar en la cama.-Dijo Spike, quien estaba a lomos de Twilight.

-Bien. Según mis cálculos, entre Ponyville y la fuente de la luz hay 500 metros de distancia, y si la luz duró entre dos y tres segundos, esto me lleva a reducir el radio entre cien y cincuenta metros desde aquí más o menos.

Justo cuando ella acabó la explicación, una estela rosa apareció de la nada.

-¡No os lo vais a creer, pero he visto cosas como un minotauro, una Osa menor y más criaturas, pero… Es la cosa más rara que he visto jamás! ¡Era marrón y negra, con un sombrero encima!

-E-espera Pinkie, ¿qué acabas de decir?-Preguntó Twilight.

-¿Era marrón y negra, con un sombrero encima?

-¡Eso precisamente! ¿Dónde lo has visto?

-D-d-e-e-t-t-r-r-á-á-s-s d-d-e-e t-t-í-í.-Respondió, señalando en una dirección.

Las dos miraron en esa dirección y vieron algo horroroso.

La figura en el suelo tenía una gorra en color verde oliva, una pieza de vestir muy rara, alargada y marrón y unos pantalones en color negro. Además, del interior del abrigo sobresalía una combinación de piezas de metal muy extraña y de un bolsillo, un aparato rectangular con la parte central hecha de cristal. Pero eso no era lo único que las asustó.

También estaban horrorizadas al ver que era bípedo. Tenía dos brazos y dos piernas, muy parecido a Spike pero sin cola ni escamas. Reposaba en el suelo, bocabajo. Ni se movía.

Para la sorpresa de Twilight, la primera en acercarse fue Fluttershy. En su interior, ella sabía que estaba asustada por la "cosa" pero si estaba en el suelo así seguro que había algún problema.

Flutter miró de cerca a la figura, de la cual descubrió que era masculino. Su cara, parcialmente tapada por un pañuelo, mostraba signos de incomodidad y dolor. E inmediatamente señaló el rastro de sangre detrás de él y el charco pequeño de sangre cercano.

-¡Oh, di… Twilight, creo que está herido!-Gritó Fluttershy.

Y la unicornio lavanda le dijo a Pinkie:

-Pinkie, ¿podrías correr a Sweet Apple Acres y pedir a Applejack un carro? Lo necesitaremos.

-¡Si señora!-Y como Rainbow Dash, salió disparada en una estela rosa hacia una granja.

-De acuerdo, Fluttershy. Ahora, tratemos de hacer lo que podamos por él.-Dijo Twilight, dándole la vuelta al hombre.

-Um, Twilight, ¿qué crees que puede ser esta criatura?-Preguntó ella.

-Un… humano.

-¿Humano?

-Sí, un humano. Una vez leí en un libro sobre criaturas que podían andar sobre dos pies. Sólo hay teorías de que podían existir, pero… todas ellas estaban en lo cierto. Y aquí está la prueba.

-Eso es muy interesante, pero quiero irme a dormir ya, por Dios.-Replicó Spike, bajándose de Twilight.

-¡Espera!-Pero la cría de dragón ya se había ido hacia la librería.

-Twilight, no quisiera molestarte, pero… Creo que él está malherido.-Dijo Fluttershy, poniendo sus pezuñas sobre la herida.

-Debería haber mandado a Spike al hospital.

Pocos minutos después, la herida se hizo más severa y el paciente respiraba menos.

-Necesitamos ayuda profesional o él no podrá sobrevivir.-Dijo Twilight.

-En mi cabaña tengo suministros médicos en caso de que haya alguna criatura herida.

Y justo a tiempo, Applejack y Pinkie Pie llegaron con un carro enganchado a su espalda.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido cuando Pinkie me ha dicho que había un herido.-Dijo Applejack, con un acento sureño.

-Bien, ayudadme a subirlo al carro.-Dijo Twilight, mientras le cogía de las piernas suavemente. Applejack lo cogió de los brazos y ambas lo colocaron encima del carro.

-De acuerdo, vamos.-Dijo Applejack, atándose al carro. Las yeguas trataron de mover rápidamente el carro hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy. Cada segundo que pasaba era un riesgo de muerte mayor para el humano.

Mientras el carro se balanceaba a derecha e izquierda, dentro de la cabeza del humano se reproducían recuerdos que lo llevaron a tomar decisiones mortales a lo largo de su vida, en sus 22 años.

 _2006, Highgate Wood Secondary School (Crouch End, Gran Londres)._

En una tarde de un jueves, tres estudiantes con aspecto de pandilleros golpeaban la puerta de un aula de química violentamente, intentando derribarla. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un Hacker de 14 años, armado con una escopeta Remington 870 robada. Se había puesto una máscara de Guy Fawkes y tenía en un bolsillo una granada de fragmentación casera, para dar más agresividad. Desde hace varios meses, tres matones trataron de acabar con él, debido a que pensaban que era judío (eran hijos de padres neonazis radicales) y desde entonces, Hacker esquivaba siempre su presencia.

-¡Sal de ahí, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Si entramos, mueres!

-¡No tenéis huevos, traidores al Führer! ¡Comunistas!

La puerta no aguantaría mucho más, así que él desbloqueó la puerta e inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás y alzó el cañón de la escopeta al tiempo que ponía el dedo en el gatillo. Cuando se abrió la puerta, los tres entraron dentro y se pararon repentinamente al ver el arma.

-¡Scheiße! ¡No dispa…-Pero Hacker le disparó en la cabeza al primero. Al segundo lo dejó paralítico e inconsciente tras gastar dos cartuchos en las piernas, y al tercero le dijo, apuntándole en la cabeza:

-No… No irás a…

-Oh, quieres morir dignamente, facóquero. Pues no.

-¡No lo hagas, por Goebbels!

Entonces, el futuro hacker fue hacia la puerta, sacó la granada, le quitó la anilla y cuando la lanzó, dijo antes de salir corriendo:

-Si todos fueran como tú, no quedaría nadie en la Tierra.

Hacker corrió hacia la puerta trasera mientras el aula de química estallaba en mil pedazos, porque la explosión alcanzó varios componentes altamente inestables allí presentes, y obviamente, él los atrajo allí por ese mismo motivo: el riesgo de detonación triple. Una vez se deshizo de la ropa usada para el crimen y las armas, se puso su ropa normal y se coló entre la multitud que se había agolpado junto a la entrada del instituto, donde los coches de la MET, la ambulancia, los bomberos y la funeraria ya sacaban lo que quedaba de los chicos. Mientras tanto, un reportero de la BBC hablaba con un oficial de la policía metropolitana, quien le explicaba que "no se había encontrado al culpable" debido a que no había rastros del responsable. Preocupado por su propia seguridad, desapareció de entre la multitud y se dirigió a su casa de Weston Park.

Cuando llegó a casa de la familia de acogida, les dio un beso a sus padres postizos, se sentó en el sofá y puso las noticias locales de la ITV. Y precisamente estaban hablando del triple asesinato que había cometido antes. Ahora sí que quedaría marcado de por vida, aunque nadie llegara a saber que el verdugo que se ocultaba entre las sombras de la capital de la Gran Bretaña se apodaba Hacker.

Como decía un fragmento de Macbeth, "Me atrevo a hacer todo lo que sea digno de un hombre, quien a más se atreve, no lo es."

 _Fin del flashback._

Hacker se despertó de su sueño a la vez que se incorporaba en su cama. El reloj digital de su muñeca derecha marcaba las 07:28 am, por lo que había dormido entre cinco y seis horas aproximadamente. Su chaqueta, su jersey, juntamente con su gorra y pañuelo no estaban, además de que su abdomen estaba vendado y desinfectado. Miró alrededor y observó que estaba en una habitación en la que nunca había estado antes. Y encontró sus pertenencias en una silla cercana.

Se levantó de la cama, aun sintiendo lo que quedaba del balazo. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, la abrió ligeramente, y escuchó dos voces femeninas hablando en inglés:

-¿Y cómo está?-Decía una voz.

-Bueno, está estable. Dentro de un rato le subiré algo de comer.-Decía una segunda.

-Perfecto. Cuando esté mejor y pueda caminar, le haré todas las preguntas que quiero saber.

Cerró la puerta, y se dijo:

-Mierda, no pienso ser interrogado por la poli ni los del MI6.

Actuando lo más sigilosamente que podía, se puso su ropa, pero su visión estaba tan nublada por el dolor abdominal que tuvo problemas para ponerse el jersey. Una vez vestido, trató de saltar por la ventana, pero desafortunadamente tropezó con el borde inferior y se precipitó de cabeza contra el carro, que todavía estaba lleno de paja.

Hacker no notó nada de nuevo, pues volvió a perder la conciencia al chocar contra la paja.

 _Más tarde._

Nuestro protagonista dormía otra vez, ahora más dolorido que nunca. El dolor se había reducido un poco, pero aún seguía afectando su sistema nervioso. Podría haber reposado un poco más, pero un ruido muy molesto le jodió la fase REM del sueño.

-Mmm… Vete, Mordecai, ya te cortaré la polla otro día.-Dijo, aun soñando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente cuando una luz brillante le alteró la vista. Comenzó a oír voces muy agudas…

-Twilight, querida, ¿qué ha dicho el doctor?

-Ha dicho que se pondrá bien, pero nunca habían tratado a alguien así.

-¿Su cara se va a quedar así o qué?

Hacker volvió a abrir los ojos completamente, pero lo que vio alrededor lo hizo volverse loco de repente.

 _Mientras tanto, Canterlot._

La princesa Celestia abrió la última carta de su fiel alumna, Twilight. Cuando se disponía a leer la primera frase, un grito masculino de más de 120 decibelios llenó el ambiente del castillo y la asustó repentinamente.

-En el nombre de Equestria, ¿qué ha sido eso?-Se dijo a sí misma. Ella miró por un ventanal y dedujo que el grito venía de Ponyville.

 _De vuelta con Hacker…_

-¿¡QUIÉN O QUÉ SOIS? ¿¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTOY!? ¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUERÉIS DE MÍ?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ HAY UN CAIMÁN MORDIENDO MI BRAZO?!-Gritó Hacker, mientras levantaba el brazo derecho y mostraba un caimán pequeño enganchado a él.

-¡Gummy! Ahí estás, te estaba buscando.

Un pony rosa apareció de la nada y tiró del reptil hacia atrás, soltándolo del brazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-Preguntó un pony morado lavanda.

-No sé qué decir...-respondió-Primero me dispara un policía, después aparezco en un bosque y ahora he perdido el juicio, y estoy aquí hablando con caballos de colores que hablan sin ninguna razón aparente. ¡¿VES AHORA POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN CONFUSO, JODER?!

-¿Ya está, compañero?-Preguntó el pony naranja.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Oh gracias a Celestia.-Dijo el pony cian-Este tipo se queja más que Rarity con sus vestidos.

-¡Ey!-Protestó el pony blanco.

-Espera, has mencionado un policía. ¿Qué policía?-Preguntó la lavanda.

-¿A dónde he ido a parar?-Pensó. Y entonces explicó un montón de cosas sobre él mismo.


	3. Conociéndose mejor

Capítulo 2: Conociéndose mejor

Había pasado media hora. Pero para ellas, las horas parecían días escuchando la historia de Hacker. Gracias a él, supieron que estaba en un barrio de una gran ciudad llamada Londres, que estaba recuperando el dinero que robaron a un conocido suyo (los 500.000 dólares del Gemeinschaftbank) y que las fuerzas de seguridad intentaron arrestarlo por esa misma razón. También explicó cómo fue herido en la estación de metro de Paddington y la razón por la que trató de huir, porque para la mayoría de la Gran Londres, él era considerado un justiciero, pero para la policía, era un mal menor.

La habitación estuvo en silencio hasta que la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y entró una enfermera pony con una cruz roja en la parte trasera. Estaba mirando una carpeta y pasando páginas.

-Enfermera Redheart, ¿qué dicen los doctores?-Preguntó el pony lavanda.

-Francamente, no tienen ni idea si está bien o parece que está bien. Se puede ir cuando quiera.-Contestó Redheart.

-Genial. Odio estar en los hospitales.-Respondió Hacker, escaneando rápidamente la habitación.

Hacker vio que su indumentaria estaba colocada contra la pared, así que se levantó de la cama, y se la puso. Una vez vestido, pregunto a los ponies:

-Ok, ya me he presentado. ¿y vuestros nombres?

-Oh, perdona. Yo soy Twilight Sparkle. La cowgirl es Applejack.

-Hooola.-Dijo Applejack, dándole un apretón de manos (pero ella con su pezuña).

-El pony rosa energético es Pinkie Pie.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¡A mí me gustan! ¡Especialmente si son fiestas sorpresa! ¡Me encantaría hacer una para ti pero tú sabes cómo me…

-¿Le va la cafeína o algo así?-Preguntó Hacker, alejándose de Pinkie.

-Descarté la teoría, pero creo que puede ser válida.-Respondió Twilight.

Hacker observó al pony cian que estaba flotando en el aire, y dijo:

-Vale. Viendo tu cabellera arcoíris, creo que tu nombre tiene relación con Rainbow. Y si no la cago… Creo que te llamas… ¿Rainbow Blitz?

-Por poco. Es Rainbow Dash, la pony más rápida de Equestria.-Respondió ella.

"¿Rainbow Dash? Marica." Pensó él.

-Sigamos, esta es Fluttershy.

Por la mención del nombre, ella se escondió detrás de una cortina. No quería dar la cara.

-No está asustada de ti, tan sólo es muy tímida.-Dijo Twilight-Y por último, Rarity. Es una diseñadora de moda y posee una tienda en la ciudad.

-Hmm. Dime, ¿cuál es tu talla?-Preguntó Rarity, mirando de cerca a Hacker.

-Eh, ¿mi talla?

-Sí. Aún no he diseñado un traje desde hace tiempo, pero estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo.

-¿Traje? ¿De qué hablas?

-Obviamente, nuevas prendas para ti. Ese conjunto es tan… Perdona, pero es muy feo. Es como si lo llevaras un año entero encima. Necesitas algo más. Algo más… limpio. Oh, eso me ha dado una idea. ¡A la boutique!

Y de repente, Rarity se largó de la habitación. Hacker hizo una mueca de confusión mientras miraba a Twilight.

-Es lo que hace.-Dijo ella-Y realmente necesitas ropa nueva. Y apestas un poco.

-Lo siento, mi oficio sólo me deja ir a la lavandería una vez al mes. Siempre estoy de servicio. Trato de… sobrevivir.

Y su mente comenzó a reproducir un recuerdo de cuando era más mayor, más… peligroso. 

_2012, Westminster._

El sonido de las sirenas llenaba el ambiente del distrito gubernamental. En el cruce de Parliament Street y la A302 había un coche abandonado (un Renault Clio) en cuyo interior se sospechaba que contenía una bomba, pero los artificieros iban a detonarla de forma segura. Y como no, Hacker estaba persiguiendo al responsable del intento de atentado por las calles que discurrían al lado del Támesis. Montado en un Vauxhall Astra, su objetivo era neutralizar al tipo ese, que había robado un Mercedes Clase C y se dirigía hacia Blackfriars por Victoria Embankment.

Los coches que transitaban la zona se apartaban de la persecución, temiendo una posible colisión frontal, pero el criminal acabó chocando frontalmente con un BMW Serie 5 que salía de Savoy Street, dando fin a la persecución. Hacker aparcó el coche en un lateral, salió, corrió hacia el lugar del accidente y se dio cuenta de que el sospechoso no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que estaba inconsciente encima del salpicadero. Pero al mirar en un bolsillo, descubrió que…

…la bomba tenía el detonador remoto activado y el temporizador estaba a menos cinco segundos. Pero no podía hacer nada para salvar a nadie. Se había dejado llevar, y debería haberse quedado en la intersección ayudando a los artificieros. Pero no… Tan sólo tenía que ver cómo Londres quedaría afectado por una explosión. Y el criminal era el menor de sus problemas. La había cagado. Totalmente.

-¡Va a explotar!-Gritó, al mismo tiempo que el coche en Westminster estallaba, dejando una humareda negra que subía además de una multitud grabando el suceso con sus smartphones. Ahora, Europa quedaba horrorizada de nuevo gracias a la incapacidad de un justiciero.

Miró al fondo, y vio el Big Ben cubierto en humo, mientras las sirenas y los gritos de horror llenaban su mente, ya dañada por su gran error imperdonable.

Al menos, aún seguía vivo para contarlo. 

_Fin del flashback._

-¿Hacker? Hacker, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó una voz, sacando a Hacker de su flashback.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… Pero quiero estar solo un rato. ¿Os parece bien que vaya un rato por allí? Si me dejáis, claro.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Necesitas algún lugar para quedarte? Tengo una habitación extra en mi librería.-Dijo Twilight.

-Gracias, pero me lo pensaré antes de decir sí o no.-Dijo, comenzando a alejarse-Si cambio de opinión, te lo haré saber.

Cuando Hacker desapareció al girar una esquina, Fluttershy comenzó a volar y trató de buscar a Hacker. "Espero que no se haya alejado mucho" pensó. Los doctores decían que iba a estar bien, pero ella estaba preocupada sobre ese "humano".

 _Un rato más tarde…_

Twilight y sus amigas pararon en un café para almorzar. Pidieron varios sándwiches y se sentaron a comérselos.

-Tengo que admitir que el chef tiene unas recetas para sándwiches fantásticas.-eructo-Lo siento.

Rainbow Dash observó que Twilight ni le había dado un mordisco a su sándwich. Ella tan solo miraba el suelo, al infinito.

-Ey Twilight, ¿te vas a comer eso?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-No puedo quitarme la historia de Hacker de la cabeza. ¿Puedes imaginarte vivir en un mundo en el que los peligros acechan en cada esquina?

-Seh, creo que tienes razón. Esa historia era muy triste. Pero a mí no me da pena.

-Rainbow, no es hora de menospreciar a nadie. Y menos alguien nuevo.-Dijo Applejack.

-¡Ooh, ya sé qué le animará! ¡UNA FIESTA!-Gritó Pinkie. Estaba dispuesta a irse a preparar una, pero Twilight la detuvo.

-Pinkie, una fiesta no lo ayudará ahora. Dejémoslo solo.

-¿A quién habéis dejado solo, si se puede saber?-Dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Las cuatro se dieron la vuelta e hicieron una reverencia al ver que era ni más ni menos que la princesa Celestia en persona.

-Su alteza, ¿qué le trae a Ponyville?-Preguntó Twilight, levantando la cabeza.

-He leído tus cartas acerca de ese humano y quiero conocerlo más.

-Eh… Princesa, creo que no deberíamos molestarlo ahora. Él… necesita estar solo. Ha vivido demasiados peligros.

-Entiendo. Bien, cuéntame todo lo que hayas descubierto sobre el humano.

-Con mucho gusto, su Majestad.

 _Mientras, a una cierta distancia…_

Hacker andaba por las calles, dándose un garbeo por la ciudad. Era pequeña, pero muy pacífica. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo así desde que pasó un verano en el idílico pueblo de Sandford.

Al principio pensó que estaba bajo los efectos del LSD cuando conoció a Twilight y a las otras, pero cuando vio que había más ponies, ya estaba convencido de que NO estaba drogado ni muerto.

Cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, se escucharon susurros con un tono de extrañeza. "Claro, es como cuando vas de etiqueta por Portobello y los punkies te miran con mala cara." Pensó, mientras salía de Ponyville y acababa en una colina. Era perfecta, donde se veía toda la ciudad.

Se cercioró de que no había nadie por las cercanías.

Y cuando supo que era el momento, sacó su Smartphone y lo desbloqueó. A pesar de que no había 4G ni cobertura disponible, abrió una aplicación llamada "Diario" y se dispuso a grabar un nuevo registro de audio. Cuando apretó el botón de "REC" comenzó a hablar.

-Diario de bitácora. Ponyville, país desconocido. 24 de marzo de 2016. Las tres menos cuarto de la tarde. Yo, el justiciero de Londres, más conocido como Hacker, he desaparecido misteriosamente de mis dominios aproximadamente a las siete y media del día 23 de marzo de 2016, en la zona de acceso de la estación de metro de Paddington por culpa de un disparo en el abdomen, del cual me estoy recuperando actualmente en Ponyville, un lugar donde los ponies son la especie dominante. Informe de pérdidas: no hay ninguna arma ni pertenencia dañada ni extraviada. Paso a narrar la sección personal. Bueno… Me encuentro en una nueva ciudad, donde ahora yo soy el único humano entre ponies. Pero aún me acuerdo de ti, Eileen. Eras una chica risueña, con esos ojos negros, ese pelo marrón en una coleta, y esas gafas que te hacían parecer más lista de lo que eras… Lástima que te fueras a América a trabajar. ¿Recuerdas esas noches, cuando íbamos al Hammersmith Palais y escuchábamos a los Bass Drum of Death? ¿Y cuándo nos besamos el día que nos colamos en la estación de Tottenham Court Road? Pues tengo que admitir que todo es más triste y descolorido sin ti.-sniff-Ojalá te volviera a ver… Aunque fuera una sola vez. Para acabar la entrada de hoy, pondré la canción que siempre me recordará a ti.

Con la grabación en segundo plano, Hacker puso el reproductor de música y comenzó a cantar:

 _If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me_

 _Ooohh no_

 _Baby please don't go_

 _And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me_

 _Ooohh no_

 _Baby please don't go_

 _Ooohh girl_

 _I just want you to stay_

 _A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

 _How could we let it slip away_

 _We've come too far to leave it all behind_

 _How could we end it all this way_

 _When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret_

 _The things we said today_

 _A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

 _How could we let it slip away_

 _We've come too far to leave it all behind_

 _How could we end it all this way_

 _When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret_

 _The things we said today_

 _If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me_

 _Ooohh no_

 _Baby please don't go_

 _Ooohh girl_

 _I just got to have you by my side_

 _Ooohh no_

 _Baby please don't go_

 _Ooohh mama_

 _I just got to have your loving here…_

Cuando la canción acabó, Hacker dijo "Fin de la transmisión" y detuvo la grabación.

-Ya puedes salir, Fluttershy.-Dijo el hacker, sin mirar.

Desde los arbustos detrás de él, un lloro de sorpresa precedió a la aparición de la cabeza de Fluttershy.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitar seguirte, no te enfades conmigo.-Dijo ella, con nerviosismo.

-Vale, pero aprende a respetar la intimidad de los otros.-Respondió él.

-Um, de acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿cuál era esa canción que has puesto en ese aparato? Me ha parecido un poco triste.-Dijo ella, curiosa sobre la canción.

-La canción es "If you leave me now" del grupo de jazz-pop-rock Chicago, escrita en 1976. Me la aprendí gracias a una chica que conocí en el conservatorio. Se llamaba Eileen. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto jamás. Pero cuando me dijo que se iba a trabajar a Estados Unidos, me partió el corazón. Lloré durante días. Y cuando escucho esa canción, siempre pienso en ella. Si la pudiera volver a ver…

-Oh, pobrecillo… ¿Y os queríais mucho?

-Sí… Las noches se hacen más largas sin mi querida Eileen.

-Entiendo. Por cierto, ¿ya tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche?

-Creo que sí. Twilight me ha ofrecido una habitación, y le he dicho que me lo pensaría.

-¿Y te has decidido ya?

-Claro. Ahora voy a decírselo.-se levanta-Gracias Fluttershy, me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo. Nos vemos.

Y mientras se alejaba hacia Ponyville, la pegaso dijo "Oh. Adiós." Y se fue también.


End file.
